<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're Royal, You're Rebel by EldritchSandwich</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766340">You're Royal, You're Rebel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich'>EldritchSandwich</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC United [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Sandwich, Gen, Inspired by Ever After High</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:15:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchSandwich/pseuds/EldritchSandwich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What do Nightwing, Red Robin, and Harley Quinn have in common? Apparently, an axe to grind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Tim Drake &amp; Harleen Quinzel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DC United [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You're Royal, You're Rebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A fleeting shadow on the glass was the only warning before the old picture window of the abandoned spa crashed inward, shards of heavy, yellowed glass not so much flying as tumbling from the frame. Before Poison Ivy could even shield her eyes, she found herself pinned to the wall, a pair of batons locked down around her neck. Nightwing smirked. "Hey, Ivy. Something something mind if I drop in?"</p><p>Ivy scowled. "The door wasn't even locked."</p><p>Nightwing shrugged. "Eh, I'm feeling frisky tonight."</p><p>"But not witty, apparently."</p><p>"Tell you what: I promise to come up with a really great one-liner. All you have to do is take me to wherever you've got Red Robin and let him go."</p><p>To his shock, Ivy rolled her eyes and held out her arm toward the doorway that led out of the staff break room. "Please! Get him out of here! If you can..."</p><p>Nightwing released her neck, following awkwardly as she headed out the door into what had probably once been the waiting room, now converted into some kind of den. There, sitting on the couch sharing a bag of Cheetos, were Harley Quinn and a securely bound, but otherwise very comfortable-looking, Red Robin.</p><p>"The thing I don't get, though, is why would they even do it if they weren't gonna follow through? There's no way they didn't know exactly how people were gonna take it."</p><p>Harley nodded as she rooted around in the bag. "Yeah cuz like, it's not like they retconned it or anything, they just...made it the whole point of the movie, then totally ignored it." She popped a Cheeto in her mouth, then extended one for Red Robin, who grabbed it with his teeth. "Maybe I should go grab one of the producers, bet I could get a straight answer out of 'em."</p><p>"Could you really do that?"</p><p>"Are you kiddin'? All those years with Mistah J, you think I never kidnapped a toy company executive before?"</p><p>Nightwing turned from the pair, who still hadn't noticed his arrival, back to Ivy. "I'm sorry. What the hell?"</p><p>"They're talking about some princess show," Ivy said with a flat glare that suggested they'd been doing so for quite a while. "Apparently it wasn't gay enough? Honestly I've tuned it out at this point."</p><p>Nightwing shook his head, turned his attention back to the couch, and cleared his throat. Red Robin looked up and grinned through the dusting of orange cheese powder around his lips. "Oh hey dude! What's up?"</p><p>Nightwing shrugged. "Oh, you know, just rescuing you from the clutches of evil, nothing to get too excited about..."</p><p>The younger vigilante winced. "Oh. Yeah, sorry..."</p><p>"We really were gonna hold him hostage, honest!" Harley said brightly, as if that somehow improved the situation. "Just got kinda...distracted I guess."</p><p>"We didn't even want him here in the first place," Ivy said bitterly. "We were planning to have a quiet night in until you came snooping around!"</p><p>"Aw, come on, Red...who else am I gonna bitch about Dragon Games with? You won't even watch it!"</p><p>Nightwing blinked. "Wait...Dragon Games? Are you guys sitting here talking about...Ever After High?" Harley and Red Robin gave him a pair of sheepish nods, and he snorted. "Because let me tell you I have some THOUGHTS."</p><p>As he dove for the couch and Harley tossed him the Cheetos, the three of them already commiserating incomprehensibly about mouth-to-mouth resuscitation and 'what the hell is a friendship kiss,' Ivy rolled her eyes and headed back into the kitchen to finish the cup of tea she'd been making when Nightwing broke in. With any luck, she'd be fast asleep by the time Batman showed up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>